Reencuentro
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Gray fullbuster es un chico inexpresivo pero tiene la esperanza de que algún dia se esncontrara a su mejor amiga de la infancia Juvia loxar ¿ que pasaría si se encontraran en la escuela pero ella es una idol? que haría gray , despertaran sus celos averígüenlo. * pausa temporal*
1. Chapter 1

**Reencuentro **

Un grupo de amigos iban entrando a su nueva escuela ellos venia de una escuela ordinaria pero los padres de ellos los mandaron a la gran universidad de fiore **Fairy Tail.**

_ Natsu no corras _ decía una muchacha rubia llamada Lucy

**Lucy heartphilia**: cabellera rubia, unos ojos son color chocolate , tiene un cuerpo que todos envidiarían , tiene belleza erótica , su cuerpo va vestido con una falda corta negra que le llega a los muslos , una playera blanca de botones con el logo de fairy tail , medias negras y ella es Lucy.

_ Pero Luigi _ decía un chico de cabello rosa llamado **Natsu.**

_ es Lucy _ decía Lucy enojada.

_ Chicos se están peleando _ decía una chava de cabello escarlata llamada erza pero sus amigos le pusieron un apodo **[Titania ].**

**Erza scarlet: **cabellera escarlata, ojos marrones, tiene un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, tiene belleza erótica atrae a muchos hombres pero huyen de ella porque les da miedo, la apodaron **Titania **porque nunca se deja vencer aunque este es situaciones problemáticas y ella es erza.

_ Pero erza tiene todo el derecho Lucy de defenderse _ dijo un chico pelinegro llamado gray fullbuster.

**Gray fullbuster: ** su pelo es color negro azulado y ojos grises , tiene un cuerpo con los músculos necesarios para un chico de su edad , su mejor amigo /rival aunque no lo admita es **Natsu Dragneel **, es frio e inexpresivo , no muestra sentimientos con cualquier persona solamente con sus amigos él es gray .

_ Que dijiste hielito _ decía natsu con un aura oscura.

_ Lo que escuchaste flamita _ decía gray con un aura oscura.

**Natsu dragneel: **su pelo es color rosa, raro color pero tiene unos ojos color verde olivo, tiene un cuerpo con los músculos necesarios para un chico de su edad, su mejor amigo /rival aunque no lo admita es **gray fullbuster**, es demasiado alegre , muestra sus sentimientos con cualquier persona , pero no le gusta que se metan con sus amigos o se las verán con él y él es natsu.

_ Se están peleando _ decía erza con un aura terrorífica

_ No erza solamente mostramos como somos unos buenos amigos verdad gray _ decía natsu nervioso.

_ Claro que no erza solamente mostramos como somos unos buenos amigos _ decía gray nervioso.

_ Bueno que esperamos vamos a entrar _ decía una lucy alegre.

_ claro _ dijeron los erza, natsu, gray.

Apenas entraron cuando muchas personas estaban amontonadas en la entrada aprisionando a alguien lo único que podían escuchar era [cásate conmigo] [se mi novia por favor] [ten una cita conmigo]

[Te amo] [Te quiero] [ Juvia-channnn] [Te amo].

Juvia_ dijo gray sorprendido.

Tengo que averiguar si es ella _ dijo gray decidido en entrar en esa multitud.

Una muchacha de cabellera azul iba entrando a la escuela cuando de pronto sus fans la atraparon y empezaron a ser preguntas la estaban acosando, trataba de salir de ese lio , pero mientras intentaba más la atrapaban y lo único que supo hacer fue contestar y rechazar las propuestas.

**Juvia Loxar: **cabello azul, ojos azul marino , tiene un cuerpo muy proporcionado , tiene una cintura pequeña su piel es de un color blanca ella es apodada **La Muñeca de Porcelana **es una idol en la escuela junto a sus amigos , es muy amable , tímida , ella es la capitana de porristas de la escuela , ella es muy requerida en los hombres para que sea su novio pero siempre la ayuda su mejor amigo **gajeel redforx y Levy mcgarden **ella es juvia .

**Bueno este es otro de mis fics espero que les guste , tengo demasiado imaginación e inspiración bueno acepto opiniones , bueno me despido ;3.**

******* se despide juvia-chann*******


	2. chapter 2

**Reencuentro **

**Capítulo 2 **

_ juvia _ dijo gray sorprendido

**Flashback**

Hace 10 años una niña llamada juvia loxar se trasladó de casa, era una hermosa chica hasta el un niño choco con ella.

_ Auch _ dijo la niña cuando cayó al suelo

_ lo siento _ dijo el niño

_ El niño le extendió su mano a la niña para que se levantara del suelo.

_ lo siento es que no me fije por donde caminaba _ dijo el niño

_ lo siento _ dijo la niña un poco sonrojada

_ Bueno ya que chocamos me llamo gray fullbuster _ dijo gray

_ Mmm me llamo juvia loxar _ dijo la niña un poco incomoda

**Fin del flashback**

_ espero que seas tú juvia _ dijo gray adentrándose en la multitud

_Espera gray _ dijo natsu

_Gray _ dijo erza / Lucy

Gray, natsu, Lucy y erza empezaron a correr detrás de la multitud de personas tratando de alcanzar a la muchacha .

Gray corrió lo más rápido posible y vio que era juvia le agarró de la mano y se la llevo lejos.

**POV De Juvia **

Iba entrando a la universidad y de pronto me encerró una multitud de fans.

Vi una posibilidad de escapar y la aproveche Salí corriendo para que ya no me preguntaran más, después vi una silueta de una persona demasiado cerca de mi empecé a correr más rápido hasta que me alcanzo y me agarro la mano y me llevo lejos.

Suéltame _ dije

No te soltare _ dijo aquel chavo

No sé quién eres pero suéltame o empezare a gritar _ dije

Acaso ya no me reconoces juvia _ dijo ese chavo

Q- quien e-eres _ dije asustada

Yo soy _ dijo el chavo

**Fin del POV De Juvia **

**POV De Gray**

Yo soy gray fullbuster _ dijo gray

T-tú eres _ dijo juvia asombrada

Soy yo juvia tu amigo de tu infancia _ dijo gray

Pero desde que te fuiste nunca supe nada de ti como puedo saber que solamente eres una persona que utiliza eso para salir conmigo ehhh _ dijo juvia con desconfianza

Pregúntame cualquier cosa de tu infancia _ dijo gray decidido

Como se llama mi hermana _ dijo juvia

Wendy Loxar _ dijo gray

Ok pero con quien fue mi primer beso _ dijo juvia pensativa

F-fue con conmigo _dijo gray un poco sonrojado

Como nos conocimos _ dijo juvia mirándolo fijamente

_ chocamos en camino a casa yo te tire al suelo _ dijo gray recordando todo

_ Presiento que si es gray- sama _ decía juvia pensando interiormente.

Cerca de donde estaban ellos se escuchaban los gritos [ juvia-chaannn] [ donde estas] [ te extrañamos ][ donde estas juvia-channnn] .

Quien son esos tipos juvia _ dijo gray un poco enojado

Ettoo _ decía juvia nerviosa a que la encontraran

Juvia _ gray cada vez se estaba molestando por no recibir respuesta alguna

Ellos son mis fans gray _ dijo juvia nerviosa

QUE SON QUE _ grito gray

No grites me van a encontrar _ dijo juvia

Porque son tus fans _ dijo gray

Cambiando de tema que haces aquí _ dijo juvia tratando de evitar esa mirada que gray le daba nada agradable

No me cambies el tema juvia dime la verdad_ dijo gray insistiéndole

Como quieres que te diga _ dijo juvia en modo desafiante

Gray yo aquí en la escuela soy una idol _ dijo juvia

Pero porque _ dijo gray

Porque soy la líder de las porristas y por algunas otras cosas_ dijo juvia

*-* _ gray solamente se le quedaba viendo

Bueno me voy me alegra volver a verte gray _ dijo juvia legre

Yo también me alegra verte de nuevo juvia _ dijo gray sonriendo

Adiós _ dijo juvia empezando a correr a su salón de clases

**Con gray y los demás **

En dónde demonios te metiste gray _ dijo erza con una aura siniestra

Se acuerdan que les había platicado sobre una niña que conocí cundo tenía 8 años _ decía gray

Si nos acordamos_ dijo Lucy

Bueno esa chica que seguí era ella _ dijo gray feliz

Enserio _ grito erza

Si _ dijo gray

Hielito ya encontró a su princesa de hielo jajajaja_ decía natsu

Maldito flamita y donde está tu princesa de fuego aaaa se me olvidaba tú no tienes jajajaja _ decía gray riéndose a carcajadas

Que dijiste stripper _ decía natsu mirándolo desafiante

Como me dijiste _ decía gray también mirándolo desafiante

Gray / natsu cálmense _ decía erza calmada

CALLATE _ dijeron gray y natsu golpeando a erza en la cara

De pronto natsu y gray voltearon y vieron a erza tirada en el suelo con el golpe

Natsu fue un gusto conocerte _ decía gray asustado

Gray también fue un gusto conocerte _ decía natsu asustado

GOLPE LEGENDARIO _ dijo erza golpeándolos y dejándolos inconscientes.

Que decías Lucy _ dijo erza con tono dulce

Bipolar _ dijo Lucy en su mente

Nada erza no decía nada _ decía Lucy nerviosa

Bueno _ dijo erza.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa minna se que es muy pronto en subir el segundo cap espero que les guste. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Reencuentro **

**Capítulo 4**

**Reencuentro de viejos amigos y ¿celos?**

_ Oye erza no crees que esta vez te pasaste con los chicos _ decía Lucy moviendo a natsu.

No creo era la misma fuerza que siempre uso _ decía erza normal

Chicos levántense tenemos que entrar a la escuela _ decía Lucy con dulce .

LEVANTENCE MALDITOS HOLGAZANES _ decía erza terrorífica.

**(Pobre de ellos jajaja xD de verdad erza da miedo)**

Pues que esperamos para entrar _ decía natsu/gray abrazados como fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Bueno _ decía Lucy.

Cuando entraron se asombraron por lo grande que era enormes jardines que había, empezaron a caminar y vieron dos personas que estaban esperando en la puerta.

Quienes serán _ dijo natsu

Hay que averiguar _ dijo gray

**Flashback **

Juvia, gajeel _ decía el director.

Si _ dijeron juvia / gajeel.

Es que van a llegar alumnos nuevos y necesito que ustedes les muestren los alrededores _ decía el director.

Y yo porque _ dijo gajeel aburrido

Porque YO te doy ordenes muchacho _ dijo el director con un aura terrorífica.

Pff me da igual, vámonos juvia – dijo gajeel

Claro _ dio juvia sonriente.

Adiós director _ dijo juvia alegre.

Siempre tan alegre _ dijo el director mirando a juvia

Vamos a esperarlos aquí – dijo gajeel sentándose en el piso.

Ok _ dijo juvia haciendo lo mismo que gajeel.

**Fin del flashback**

Mira gajeel no son ellos _ dijo juvia

A lo lejos se veían 4 siluetas que venían rumbo a donde ellos se encontraban

**Con gray y los demás **

Vamos apúrenle no quiero llegar tarde a clase _ decía erza

**(Chicos van tarde a clases xD)**

Miren hasta nos están esperando, APRESUREN PASO _ decía erza

Ya vamos erza _ decía gray /natsu/ Lucy.

Al fin que llega _ decía gajeel

Lo siento nos retrasamos _ decía Lucy aterrada por la voz de gajeel .

Bueno gajeel no te enojes ya llegaron es lo que importa _ decía juvia.

Como no quieres que me enoje si tenemos demasiado tiempo esperando _ decía gajeel enojado.

¬_¬ ´ _ juvia se le quedo viendo fijamente

Bueno ya que se están peleando _ dijo erza

Yo me llamo erza scarlet _ decía erza

Yo me llamo natsu dragneel _ decía natsu con una sonrisa

Yo me llamo lucy heartphilia _ deci lucy con una sonrisa

Bueno ustedes dos ya me conocen gray fullbuster _ decía gray con voz neutra

Stripper cuanto tiempo sin verte gi hee _ decía gajeel con una sonrisa

Hola de nuevo gray _ dijo juvia

A ver como ustedes se conocen si nunca los hemos visto _ decía natsu.

Bueno no nos hemos presentado _ decía juvia

Gajeel redforx _ decía gajeel

Juvia loxar mucho gusto en conocerlos _ decía juvia con una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno nos estamos retrasando vamos a mostrarle la escuela – decía juvia

Bueno _ dijeron todos

Empezaron a caminar mostrándoles las clases, los equipos de natación, judo, karate la cafetería etc.

Estoy exhausta _ decía Lucy

Es demasiado grande esta escuela _ decía erza comiendo un pastel de fresas

Bueno su clase es….. Decía juvia pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos

[Juvia –chann ] [Miren esta con chavos] [Rivales del amor] [Te amo juvia –channn] [ casate conmigo ] todo eso lo venían diciendo corriendo en donde estaba juvia .

Ahii no _ decía juvia nerviosa

Juvia sería una alternativa CORRE _ decía gajeel

Chicos luego nos vemos _ decía juvia corriendo

Porque la persiguen _ pregunto lucy

Bueno a juvia desde que llego aquí le dieron el apodo de la muñeca de porcelana y apartir de eso es la líder de las porristas, es modelo etc bueno por eso la perciguen – decía gajeel con cara de aburrido

Malditos _ susurro gray enojado

Pero todos saben que eso no es enojo son CELOS

Bueno ya que todos… fue interrumpido gajeel

Por donde se fue juvia _ dijo gray

Para que quieras saber – dijo gajeel serio

La quiero ayudar _ dijo gray

Este stripper desde que vio a juvia se está comportando raro , quiere salvar a juvia de sus fans seria que le gusta juvia _ estaba pensando gajeel

Bueno ella siempre se esconde… _dijo gajeel

Gracias – salio gray corriendo

Gray se fue corriendo buscando el lugar donde se encontraba juvia y lo hallo era un cuartito donde meten las cosas de deportes

Juvia _ gray abrió la puerta

No se escuchaba nada solamente silencio

Juvia soy yo gray _ dijo gray

Gray –sama _ dijo juvia en un susurro

Aquí estoy gray _ dijo juvia

Aaaah aquí estas _ dijo gray caminado pero piso mal y se tropezó y cayó encima de juvia pero en una posee comprometedora.

Gray _ decía juvia sonrojada

Lo siento _ decía gray un poco sonrojado

Asi quedaron uno minutos se iban acercando poco a poco apunto de juntar sus labios se vieron interrumpidos.

Gray estas aquí _ decía erza

Si estoy aquí _ dijo gray levantándose.

Le extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a juvia, juvia por su parte todavía estaba sonrojada por lo que iba a pasar hace unos segundos acepto la mano de gray y se levantó y salieron de ese cuarto, cuando juvia se asomó no estaba nadie de sus fans y suspiro de alivio y les dio las gracias .

**Bueno aquí les dejo esta parte en la noche tal vez suba el otro capítulo , es que voy apurada a la secundaria entonces nos vemos **

********se despide juvia-chan*********


	4. Chapter 4

**Reencuentro **

Gray recuperado del trance de lo que acababa de pasar se fue con sus amigos cuando entraron todo el mundo se les quedo viendo se sentía raro ser observado por todos hasta que llego el maestro.

Bueno clases como ya se dieron cuenta que tenemos alumnos nuevos levántense y digan sus nombres.

**Gray fullbuster **_ dijo el primero

**Erza scarlet **_ dijo ella en segundo

**Lucy heartphilia **_ dijo lucy con una sonrisa

**Natsu dragneel **_ dijo natsu con su sonrisa radiante (*¬*)

Bueno clases saquen sus libros y los nuevos vallan por los suyos a la dirección, ellos se levantaron y fueron.

Pasando por los salones muchas chavas les gritaban a natsu y gray por lo guapos que eran, ellos las trataban con indiferencia, cuando pasaron por un salón que a todos les llamo la atención fueron a ver.

Eran un salón de música que estaba con todos los instrumentos necesarios para una banda, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que juvia y gajeel estaban tocando.

**POV DE JUVIA**

Cuando nos separamos de gray y sus amigos mirajane ,lissana,evergreen , levi nos llamaran para ensayar la banda .

Cuando llegue agarre mi micrófono y mi guitarra eléctrica y empezamos a tocar:

**( N/A escuchar opening de bleach change ) **

Juvia empezó a cantar y empezó a tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo, gajeel con la batería, mirajane, lisanna empezaron a hacer el coro de la voz de juvia y Levy empezó con la guitarra también, sonaba genial aunque la canción era un poco rápida pero con buen ritmo.

Cuando terminaron de ensayar sonrieron aunque evergreen siempre decía que ella cantaba mejor pero todos la ignoraban, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados.

Bueno chicos hice una nueva canción no sé si les guste _ juvia decía con timidez.

Tócala _ dijeron todos a coro

Bueno agarra la guitarra acústica y empezó a cantar, todos estaban asombrados que juvia hiciera ese tipo de canciones ya que siempre decía que ella nunca iba a hacer una de esas pero lo que resulto hizo una.

**(N/A escuchar sky chord full es ending de bleach) **

Cuando termino de cantar, se hizo un silencio juvia pensaba que no les había gustado pero era lo contrario.

Bueno creo que no les gusto _ dijo una juvia cabizbaja

No nos gusto _ dijo mirajane

Juvia cuando escucho eso de mira solamente bajo la mirada, sabía que hacia una canción ella sola nunca les gustaría a nadie, por eso cuando se trataba de hacer una canción ella siempre la hacía con ellos.

Bueno solamente era una prueba _ dijo juvia con una sonrisa falsa

Me tengo que ir a clase nos vemos más tarde _ cuando termino de decir eso salió corriendo del estudio.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no pudieron terminar la frase, sabía que les iba a costar que juvia volviera hacer una canción pero tenían que arreglar ese mal entendido.

No terminamos la frase _ dijo Levi un poco triste por la reacción de su amiga

Vamos a buscarla _ dijo mirajane un poco preocupada.

Déjenla sola, si ahorita tratamos de disculparnos nos va a decir que sí , pero lo que va hacer ella es todo lo contrario te va a evitar o cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente _ dijo gajeel

Aunque si estoy preocupado, nunca había pasado eso, será que ella la habrá hecho de alguna persona _ dijo gajeel pensando.

**FIN DEL POV DE JUVIA **

**POV DE ERZA**

Mientras tanto natsu, gray,lucy y yo estaban escuchando todo nunca pensaron que ellos les dijeran eso a juvia era una canción hermosa llena de sentimiento, me enoje si batallo bastante para terminarla y hacer los acordes de la guitarra para que ellos la menosprecien , no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos.

Eyy bola de inútiles porque le dijeron eso a juvia si la canción era hermosa _ dijo erza con un aura oscura.

Eso no era lo que queríamos decir _ dijo lissana con una voz triste

Entonces que _ pregunto Lucy

Lo que íbamos a decir era no nos gustó, nos encantó pero lo malinterpretamos mal_ dijo evergreen.

Pero que esperan para disculparse _ dijo natsu serio

Si tratan de disculparse ahora, juvia les va a decir lo contrario los va a evitar – dijo gray

Dejando sorprendidos a evergreen, mirajane,lissana y Levy.

Así es hielito _ dijo gajeel

Pero espero que no vaya a hacer una estupidez _ dijo gajeel

Creo que si malinterpretaron mal lo quisieron decir pero lo que más me preocupa es que juvia salió corriendo y llorando _ estaba pensando erza

**FIN DEL POV DE ERZA**

_**Mientras tanto con juvia**_

Juvia corría a todo lo que daba hacia su casa sabía que era una mala idea cantar esa canción pero no pensaba que sus amigos la iban a odiar tardo mucho en hacer esa canción se tuvo que desvelar para terminarla.

Cuando llego a su casa que era una mansión decorada con un estilo moderno y a la vez un poco rustico , subió las escaleras corriendo , cuando vio la puerta de su cuarto se adentró en él y se tiro a la cama y empezó a desahogarse.

El cuarto de juvia era color azul cielo, sus sabanas de la cama eran color negro y su colcha era color beige tenía su armario que era blanco, tenía su escritorio, su computadora era color blanca y una lámpara de luz color negra.

Con el paso del tiempo dejo de llorar pero se quedó dormida, se despertó por el sonido de su celular cuando lo checo tenía 25 llamadas de gajeel y levy, 10 mensajes de mirajane y lisanna y lo más raro del eso es que tenía 5 llamadas de un celular desconocido aun así lo dejo pasar, cuando se levantó decidió darse un baño para relajarse después de bañarse se enredó una toalla y salió hacia su armario saco un short de mezclilla y una playera color negra de tirantes y unos converse azul ,cuando termino de cambiarse salió de su cuarto y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando entro a la cocina estaban los empleados limpiando y la chef haciendo la comida, todos le saludaron y ella fue agarro un vaso y se fue hacia el refrigerador y saco una jarra de jugo **(*¬* ya se me antojo) ** y se sirvió, cuando termino, volvió a meter la jarra de nuevo al refrigerador y se fue al salón de música.

El salón de música tenia todos los instrumentos necesarios para una banda pero ella ignoro todo y se fue a donde estaba el piano se sentó y empezó a tocar **(N/A la canción de hokage´s funeral) **estaba tocando solamente se vio una gota cristalina que cayó en una tecla del piano.

Sonó el timbre y uno de los empleados abrió y cuando vio que eran los amigos de su dueña el dejo pasar.

Disculpe nos podría decir en donde esta juvia_ pregunto lucy con una sonrisa

Todos los estaban mirando hasta que hablo gajeel y espanto al empleado.

Mmm está en la sala de música _ dijo el empleado y salio corriendo de ahí

Gajeel no lo tenías que espantar_ dijo Levy

Vamos a buscar a juvia- dijo erza

Cuando vieron la puerta de música empezaron a abrirla y escucharon el sonido del piano, la melodía era triste como si sufrieran abrieron más la puerta para ver a juvia y definitivamente era ella pero se sorprendieron que ella estuviera llorando asi que solamente estaban escuchando hasta que ella recibió una visita inesperada.

Juvia salió corriendo del salón de música hasta la puerta de entrada no alcanzo a ver a los demás pero se sorprenderían los demás excepto gray,lucy,erza,natsu todos ellos salieron corriendo tras de juvia pararon de repente.

Tu _exclamo juvia con cierta sorpresa.

Gajeel, mirajane,lissana,evergreen,elfman,levy estaban sorprendidos por volver a ver a esa persona.

Hola _saludo esa persona.

**Bueno minna esta fanfic lo había pausado, mientras no tenía internet me puse a escribir los fanfic que tenía pausados y ahora los actuales que saque espero que les guste.**

*****Se despide juvia*****


End file.
